


Too Close

by orphan_account



Series: 5sos One-Shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5soskinkmeme, Ashton buys alcohol for his underage buddies, Calum can work it, Drunkness, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Smut, Tour, but no penetration, cause yolo, idfk, promptfill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  What if the boys were like pretty drunk and Calum started jokingly grinding on the air and dancing to some music and someone made a joke and somehow idrk how Calum starts giving them a lap dance and everyone gets turned on and it devolves into some OT4 style stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> From the 5sos kink meme HERE: http://5soskinkmeme.livejournal.com/707.html

It started out as fun, a few bottles of vodka that Ashton bought for them and loud music in their tour bus after the last show on tour. It was a stressful ride, but now it was over and they could focus on themselves and their new album. There were still a few songs they had to write and produce, but it was looking good so far and they had time to relax and get completely hammered.

They may have a long plane ride to Australia the next morning but if they were going to be extremely hung over it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before when they got off stage and one of the One Direction boys were able to smuggle some liquor onto the tour bus without being seen by fans somehow.

Calum cringed at the thought of their fans finding them buying alcohol.

Right now there was a soundtrack of pop songs playing from Youtube to the speakers, not something they’d usually listen to but it fit the mood better than rock. It was pretty hilarious to see Luke and Ashton pretend to dance and do the sprinkler, the robot, or generally move around in an awkward, nerdy way. It was obvious the alcohol started getting to them when Ashton began to twerk on Luke, something he repeatedly said he couldn’t do in interviews under the excuse of being Irish.

The fact that he couldn’t hold his liquor was proof he wasn’t exactly as Irish as he made himself out to be. This didn’t mean it wasn’t funny as hell though. Calum thought he might piss himself at how utterly ridiculous Ashton looked. His white ass moving like a literal wall.

Somehow it turned from taking shots and talking to sloshing their drinks everywhere in attempt to faux-dance in their own personal bus-club and then ending up laughing so hard their faces and stomachs hurt.

It was especially funny when an Ariana grande song came on and Luke started squealing in an attempt to recreate her voice, to which Michael promptly told him to “shut your stupily idiot moufff. She’s hottesss gurl evur you be.”

Oh they were plastered. It was great.

As the Ariana Grande song kept playing and Luke quieted down, Calum moved in front of them and moved his hips downwards in a surprisingly good imitation of a grind. He had done it before, but very briefly in twitcams when he’d had a beer or two. For some reason, the alcohol brought out his stripper side that didn’t make much of an appearance when he was sober. Thank god.

He moved his hips upwards again and back down slowly in a circular motion, moving his hands forward and pushing his lips outwards in an over exaggerated pout. He didn’t exactly know what he was doing, and neither did the others, but it was funny as hell to see his little ass try to move along to the beat.

The boys laughed as Calum mouthed the lyrics sloppily, having never heard it before and grinded down into the air harshly.

“Why don’t you bring it over here, big boy?” Michael called, jokingly, causing the Ashton and Luke to laugh.

Calum didn’t hesitate to scoot his butt on over to the couch where Michael was sitting and begin to shake his butt in his face. The boys broke out in laughter, their attention temporarily taken away from Calum who was now actually moving his hips downwards towards Michael’s crotch. He grinded his ass down, the boys’ laughter fading as they watched him.

Calum continued to move his hips in a slow, sensual way, almost as if he had done this before. Like he was a damn professional. Michael swallowed the spit in his mouth as Calum continued the action, bringing his hip up and down in a surprisingly sexy way.

He grabbed at his shirt, giving Michael a devious look, and slowly started to pull it off, throwing it over towards Ashton and Luke, who were in complete shock.

He then moved over to Michael again, standing on each side of his legs and moved his hips downwards, air-humping onto the other boy. He had no idea where this wild side came from; he hadn’t done anything like this when he’d been intoxicated before.

“Calum…” Ashton called, causing the two boys to look over at Luke and him, their eyes were dark, pupils blown large. Whether from the alcohol or lust, it wasn’t clear.

But it didn’t matter, because all they were thinking about was how utterly hot Calum looked like that, with his hips moving in such a dirty way and his tight black pants stretching to accommodate his movements.

He would look so much better if those weren’t restraining him, though.

It was probably the alcohol telling Calum to get up and move over to Luke and Ashton and to blindly grab Ashton’s muscly arm. He moved his hand over Ashton’s skin, letting out a sigh at how nice the feeling of his muscle was; he couldn’t even fit his hand around Ashton’s arm if he tried.

Calum leaned up and boldly pressed his lips to Ashton’s neck. He didn’t think about the risk of being shoved off or extremely embarrassed for the rest of his life and never living this down, but if the bulge he felt against his leg was anything to go by, he didn’t have anything to worry about.

Calum could feel a hand against the small of his back, and someone gently touching his ass, testing the boundaries as if there were any. He closed his eyes, tilting his head to the right and meeting someone’s lips in a small kiss that quickly turned heated as Ashton ran his hands down Calum’s front, and someone else tugged on the hair at the base of his neck, causing a groan to erupt from his throat.

It was probably the alcohol speaking for all of them when Calum blindly grabbed someone’s crotch and bit Luke’s lip as they kissed, catching his lip ring and flicking his tongue out to the cold metal. He had a brief thought that this was going to affect how they were towards each other the next day, possibly ruin everything and make things weird between them, but he didn’t find himself caring.

Calum could only hear the sound on the music and his pulse running through his pants, he didn’t care about the consequences or the worries that could be running through his head if he were sober. In fact, the alcohol he could taste on Luke’s tongue was enough to put him on a high again.

Someone began pulling his pants down by the belt loop, and he vaguely recognized his zipper and button must have been undone before at some point. He shimmied out of his pants, giggling a small amount into Luke’s mouth, who tightened his grip on Calum’s hair.

He could feel himself hardening under the palm of someone, their hands making quick work of his underwear. Calum opened his eyes for once, and saw Ashton on the ground, on his knees in front of Calum’s crotch and leaning forward about to take him in his mouth.

Calum debated on whether or not to watch, it would probably be a beautiful sight, but he knew he didn’t want to come too early.

It was no secret they were all attractive. They even often told each other every day, albeit it was usually in a joking manner, but they all knew there was some truth to it no matter how immature they acted when saying it.

Calum groaned as Ashton began to take him in, pulling away from Luke in favor of pressing his hands through Ashton’s curls and attempting to keep his hips still. He could hear Michael and Luke in the background, kissing, but all he could focus on was Ashton’s sinful mouth and how perfect he felt around his cock. It was as though the older boy sucked dick for a living, or was somehow naturally amazing at it.

It could also be the alcohol heightening his senses but they liked to think it was because they were just that good at sex.

It had been a while, too. None of them had been able to get any one-night stands or really even any alone time to masturbate with eight other boys there twenty-four seven but it wasn’t even something they thought about often, either. They were so busy with the tour that when an opportunity came along, their teenager libido ran rampant.

Calum moaned loudly, feeling himself close to the edge, but Ashton pulled off too soon, standing back up and pulling the younger boy into a kiss to stifle his whining.

“Soon.” Ashton promised, showing a sly smile. Calum gave him a hooded look before giggling when the curly haired boy attacked his neck. He rested a hand on Ashton’s shoulder, stretching his neck to the side to allow more room. It was definitely going to be something they regretted in the morning but none of them seemed to care still, wanting more to pleasure themselves than to keep their boundaries in place.

Calum felt a hand run through his hair, fluffing it forward in an almost loving manner, and opened his eyes to see Michael and Luke, basically humping, Luke had his eyes closed in lust, but Michael looked directly at Calum, an amused expression covering his face. He pointed to Luke in a ‘look-what-he’s-doing-I’m-so-lucky-what’s-even-happening’ type of look and mouthed ‘oh my god’.

Calum let out a loud laugh at the situation they were in, causing Ashton to halt in his movements and Luke to look over at him in a confused, dazed expression.

“Heyy,” Luke slurred, “C’mere…” Calum glanced over to Ashton, who just shrugged.

The youngest boy grabbed Calum by his arm, pulling him into another kiss as he continued to grind up against Michael, who was now kissing Ashton.

They continued on this way for a few minutes until Calum reached his hand down to Ashton’s cock, trying to somewhat return the favor for earlier.

It only took a few minutes before they were all coming, landing on each other, and then breathing heavily, trying to regain their senses.

After a bit, they all looked at each other and grinned, this was probably going to be the biggest regret they’d ever have together, but they didn’t care.

Yeah, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated but GUYS I WAS WATCHING NICKI MINAJ'S PERFORMANCE ON ANACONDA AT THE VMAS AND YOU CAN SEE MICHAEL, CALUM, AND ASHTON IN THE AUDIENCE AND THE ARE SO HAPPY JFc  
> It killed me man it killed me.


End file.
